Pros and Cons of Prom
by Samurai550
Summary: It's prom night, Astrid is captain of the hockey team and Hiccup is king of the nerds. Astrid has been stood up by her date and the cold is freezing her ass off. Hiccup just happens to roll around the corner when Astrid has no other choice. (This has been a collaboration that's been in the works for almost a year now between Samurai550 and Berk's-Potato-Bender.)
1. The List

Harrison Haddock was at an impasse.

He was half consumed by the media room couch - even his small frame got swallowed up by the overstuffed upholstery – flipping through the channels. Nothing good was on.

He wore the suit his dad had bought for him (custom tailored, apparently), but his bottle green tie was loose, and his hair was an absolute mess. On his lap, there was a yellow legal pad.

Yellow. Lined. Fancy little Berk City emblem watermarked in a slightly darker yellow. His pen was one he had stolen from the school library lost and found, arguably the best he had had in years. He clicked it in and out, trying to think of something to write down on the table he had going on the paper pad.

 _Prom? No Prom?_ What was to be gained from going? _Nothing._ He didn't have a date since Felix ditched on him for Heather. Harrison tugged at his tie with a finger. _No date – what kind of prom would it be?_

Click. Click. Click.

The doors of the hotel had opened half an hour ago. He knew because he constantly checked both his watch and the online schedule compulsively.

So far he had four things for pros of going to senior prom, and that was tied with the cons of going to senior prom as well.

Pros:

1\. Socialization

2\. Tickets = paid for by Dad

3\. Only party I've been invited to since freshman year

4\. Snot will maybe go easy on me

Cons:

1\. Socialization

2\. Tickets = two, no date to give second ticket to (what the heck Dad)

3\. Haven't been to a party since freshman year

4\. The ex is there, ex is currently dating best friend (fuck Heather)

A deadlock list; and he couldn't think of anything else to add to it. He never liked lists.

Harrison sighed, tapping the pen against his thigh. He felt sudden resistance, and when he flicked his eyes down, he saw that the pen had been taken hostage by the mouth of a cat.

A slinky black tom with mischievous green eyes that scrunched up in happiness when Harrison 'phift'ed at him. Damn, that purr could shake the mansion to it's foundation.

"Let go, Toothless." Harrison wiggled the pen, trying to free it, but the tom just readjusted his mouth on the end of the pen, gumming it, since he was missing all teeth between his kanines. "Stop it."

Toothless flicked his tail in challenge. The thing was badly disjointed and mangled – the result of being run over multiple times – just the tail anyways. It was missing clumps of fur and was shorter than the average cat tail by a few inches.

Walking was no big deal for the cat, he had a bit of a balance issue so he'd stagger a bit, but when it came to running, he couldn't get farther than five feet without falling flat on his face.

The cat didn't seem to mind it though, because he whipped it back and forth like it was whole, purring while he gnawed away at Harrison's prized pen.

"Off, you ingrate."

Toothless stared at him with unwavering green eyes. And chomped down on the pen once more.

"What the cheese, Toothless?!"

The tom meowed, then stretched out, dragging his claws along the legal pad and shredding up the pros and cons list.

"Okay, you know what? I'll go, just to get away from you!" Hiccup threw the pen and legal pad off to the side, lifting himself out of the vestiges of the overstuffed couch.

Toothless _mreowd_ loudly in protest, batting at the flying pen.

Hiccup readjusted his tie, then left the room. Now the pros outweighed the cons – he was able to avoid his frisky cat for the night.

His phone buzzed on the table in the entrance hallway. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and reached blindly for it, scooping it up as he passed.

 **DeezLegs (Felix Ingerman): Where you at?**

Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh.

 **ActualHarrisonFord (Harrison Haddock): I'm on my way, I got sidetracked. I wasn't planning on coming.**

 **DeezLegs (Felix Ingerman): She's not here. Astrid.**

Hiccup furrowed his brow _'why isn't she there? Is she okay?'_ He quickly typed in a reply.

 **ActualHarrisonFord (Harrison Haddock): Are you sure? She's not in the bathroom or something?**

He hoped Astrid was okay, _'I don't know why I worry it's not like she's mine to worry about anyway'_ Hiccup leant against the wall and let his head bump against the brickwork. He checked his phone again.

 **DeezLegs (Felix Ingerman): I'm 99% sure she isn't here. Why don't you go see if she's at home? Make sure she's okay?**

Hiccup scoffed.

 **ActualHarrisonFord (Harrison Haddock): Don't be weird Fish! I'm not going over there she'll kill me!**

Hiccup knew Fishlegs was rolling his eyes but didn't care.

 _I'm not brave enough to face her._

 **DeezLegs (Felix Ingerman): You'll never know unless you try! Man up bro.**

Hiccup snorted, _'He's was one to talk! He didn't even ask Heather she just told him he was taking her!'_

 **ActualHarrisonFord (Harrison Haddock): I'm coming now but I'm NOT going by Astrid's.**

Hiccup buried his phone in his tux pocket. He grabbed his car keys and wrenched open the front door of his house, then slammed it behind him. He unlocked his Green Camaro and slid into the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition the engine roared to life.

Hiccup remembered the day he got this car like it was yesterday, it was his birthday and his dad said he'd buy him a car... He hadn't expected the Green Camaro to be parked in the garage, so much so he thought one of his dad's friends was visiting.

Smiling at the memory he stuck his baby in reverse and drove out of the garage.

He'd only driven 4 blocks down when he spotted a blonde haired figure striding up the pavement. He instantly recognised the person. He'd know that angry stomp anywhere. Even if it was in high heels. she was looking hot as Hell. He remembered what Fishlegs had said...

He slowed ready to pull up and muttered darkly, "If this goes wrong I'm going to kill you, Fish."


	2. You have a date

The cover art is done by Berks-Potato-Bender. Their Tumblr is Pidge-the-pigeon.

* * *

"Ugh! That fucking lout!" Astrid yelled as she stomped her foot angrily. "That fucking no good half troll!" Standing outside Scott's house, she glared at her phone with the text message he had sent her.

 **Snotlout (Scott Jorgenson): Hey babe ;) sorry I forgot you, I'm at prom hope you can get here to dance with this raw handsome man of pure muscle.**

Astrid rolled her eyes and snorted, she could just imagine him kissing his biceps. Leave it to Scott fucking Jorgenson to forget to pick her up! Next time she saw him she'd pound him into the ground! Then she got another text, this time from Ruffnut. Her real name is Rachel Thorston, but after many fights with her twin brother Timothy/Tuffnut she became Ruffnut, her supposed best friend since kindergarten.

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Hey where you at? I thought you were coming with Snotlout?**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): He's telling everyone you're his girlfriend!**

Astrid almost puked on the pavement, _Scott's girlfriend? No, she just couldn't go to prom without a date! Hello? Social suicide!_ Besides, as captain of the hockey team she couldn't go with just anyone! Not that it mattered, everyone seemed too afraid to ask her. So she'd been stuck with Scott, if not to just get him off her case. She furiously typed in a reply.

 **AssTurd (Astrid Hofferson): Hey. Sorry the Lout stood me up! Said he forgot to pick me up, I shouldn't be surprised in all honesty. Don't wait around I'll ring my brother or I'll walk, it's not that far.**

Normally she'd call someone else but they were all at the prom already and her parents were away for the weekend.

Her phone buzzed as another text came through.

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): okay see you in a few! Don't get mugged or anything! pfft yeah right, like someone would dare try.**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): don't be too late or you might miss them announcing prom king and queen. We NEED you there!**

Astrid groaned, _yeah prom queen._ She was likely to win, which was another reason she couldn't skip this thing and just go home to Storm, her greyhound. She grumbled and quickly jabbed in a text:

 **AssTurd (Astrid Hofferson): yeah I won't, don't worry.**

Astrid tried ringing her older brother Marcus. She dialled her home number and he answered after the fourth ring. "Hello" -yawn- "Who's this?" _he'd obviously been sleeping_ she thought, _lazy bugger._

"Hey Marcus, it's Astrid. Could you give me a lift to prom? I got stood up." She could hear him guffawing down the other end. She waited for him to finish his laughing fit.

"Sorry no can do sis. I'm having the guys over for pizza and a few beers, we're watching the game." She heard the doorbell ring on the other end.

Astrid seethed. "Seriously, you're choosing football over me?" The doorbell rang again.

Marcus yelled something at the door then returned to Astrid. "Sorry sis, have to get that! Have fun!" And with that he hung up. _Awesome!_ , she fumed, _just fucking awesome! Guess I'll just have to walk!_

It was a relatively warm night in Berk, however for Berk, that's not that warm at all. Astrid shivered as a cold breeze ran right through her. She wore a blue knee length satin dress with her blonde hair let down from its usual braid. Her high heels were hurting her feet. They were not built for walking long distances, she knew that, they were just for show anyway.

After about 10 minutes she heard the dark green Camaro roaring before it pulled up alongside her. _Great!_ She thought, _who the heck is this?_ The window began to wind down and she was greeted by a nasally voice coming from the driver's side. "Hey you need a ride?" Astrid recognised the voice instantly, it belonged to one of Berk high's resident nerds: Harrison Haddock, but everyone just calls him Hiccup. She had no idea why.

He gave her a lopsided grin displaying his goofy teeth. Astrid felt a tiny flutter in her chest which she instantly put down to her emotions being all over the place because of Scott pissing her off, she suddenly remembered he'd asked her a question. "Urm…yeah." She said curtly. Astrid silently got into the passenger seat making sure she didn't rip her brand new dress. She hardly ever wore her hair down because of her more active lifestyle. But for some reason something told her to, so she thought what the heck.

"Thanks," she muttered.

He nodded, "it's no problem." He nervously pulled away from the curb the car roaring loudly.

Astrid noticed how he'd changed over the summer, she'd seen him around school since then, but she'd never truly paid any attention. Now it was like she was seeing him properly for the first time. His jaw was more square and had the smallest amount of auburn stubble, showing he'd shaved recently. His cheekbones had come out like he'd suddenly lost all of his baby fat. His hair was the same, still an unruly mass of auburn locks. And his eyes! Had they always been that green!? _What? Since when did she care what colour someone's eyes were? Let alone Hiccup's?_ She scolded herself. _Snap out of it Hofferson! You're just emotionally messed up after being pissed at Scott!._

Astrid suddenly became aware she had been staring at him. "So..." He dragged the word out like it was something to be proud of. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"What?" She demanded, scowling.

"Nothing!" Hiccup squeaked, his hands flying up in protest, then suddenly back down to the wheel. He gave a nervous grin. "But... The great Astrid Hofferson without a date to prom?" He mused, with far too much sass for her liking.

Astrid gave him one of her famous glares, he visibly shrunk. Satisfied, she nodded and looked out of the window before sighing. "Ugh, if you must know Scott stood me up. Well forgot is more like it. But it felt like being stood up."

Hiccup snorted. "Typical Scott." he muttered under his breath.

Astrid narrowed her eyes "What's so funny, Hiccup? And while we are at it, how come you're so late?" Hiccup shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Well?" She prompted.

Hiccup gave her a sideways glance. _What's his problem?_ She thought to herself. "Well you know, I had to do weeks of deciding whether I preferred the, 'why'd you come' punch to the stomach from Scott, or... the 'why didn't you come?' punch." Hiccup said, gesturing madly whilst trying to steer. "Then when tonight came I had to break out the yellow legal pad and draw up a list of pros and cons! Which obviously takes up time." Astrid had to fight to only let out a small giggle at his sarcasm.

 _What is happening to me?_ She mused angrily. _Hoffersons don't giggle! Ugh who is this guy to think he can make me giggle like a silly little girl?_ She tried to look annoyed. "You're weird you know that?" She said, with not enough venom as she would have liked.

Hiccup placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me so," he said, sarcasm evident once again. Astrid couldn't help but laugh.

She crossed her arms and frowned, "You're not funny, Haddock!" Hiccup cocked and eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, obviously amused. "Last time I checked, laughing at my jokes is a sign of me being funny." Hiccup gave her another lopsided grin and the flutter returned."Shut it, Hiccup." She said it without any malice at all now, just an eye roll. "Just drive us to prom!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes back at her, "As you wish mi'lady." _Mi'lady? Where had that come from?_ Astrid felt her face heat up to a blush. She looked away so he wouldn't notice. _He's not that bad a person to be honest and he's quite funny really._ She thought to herself. _Why haven't I spoken to him before? Oh that's right he's a nerd. Different ends of the social spectrum._

They joked the rest of the way, mostly about Scott and his stupidity until they finally arrived at the hotel. Hiccup turned the engine off and shuffled awkwardly.

Astrid broke the silence. "So are we going to sit around here or go in?"

They sat uncomfortably for a few moments.

Hiccup shuffled more. "I, urm, wasn't prepared –" I didn't buy a corsage or anything when I got my boutonniere…"

"Oh, it's fine!" Astrid said, "I got my own. Scott didn't have the money to buy me one so I had to buy it myself." She fished into her handbag and pulled out a cellophane box with the corsage in it. It was made of royal blue lilies that had electric blue streaks, fringed with small white meadow flowers. There were strands of pearls that looped out underneath them.

Astrid tilted her head at Hiccup and smiled mischievously, "So why haven't you got a date Hiccup?" She popped the 'p' at the end of his name.

Hiccup stiffened slightly. "Urm, well, you know nerds! Nobody wants to dance with a guy that will step on their toes!" He tugged at his collar uncomfortably. Astrid wasn't buying it, she wasn't a fool and could tell his sudden stiffness and discomfort meant he wasn't giving her the whole story.

"Come on that's not the reason!" She poked him in the ribs sharply.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested. "You're not supposed to distract the driver! It's bad enough with you sitting there being you without you poking me!"

Hiccup then panicked when he realised he'd said the last part aloud. He mentally back-pedalled, arms locking straight and his head slamming against the headrest

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "What about me makes you so distracted?" She raised one golden eyebrow.

"Well this is about the first conversation we've had, so I'm still wondering if I'm awake or not."

Astrid laughed and Hiccup let go of the breath he was holding.

When the laughter subsided she prodded his ribs again, "You still didn't tell me why you haven't got a date."

Hiccup sighed, she wasn't giving this up. "I was going to ask this girl I like but I chickened out." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Typical nerd."

Hiccup sniggered. "Oh, like Scott is better than nobody!"

Astrid snorted.

They got out of the car and allowed the chauffeur to take the camero away. Hiccup's heart twinged just a little to see his beauty go, but he kept going until they were at the ticket table, where a girl in a frilly pink dress was sitting with her friend, shuffling tickets into a raffle tub.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Hello."

A few seconds passed before the girl in the frilly dress looked up from her tickets, "Hi! Names?" She held out her hand.

Hiccup hastily pulled the slick paper tickets from his front pocket. "Um, Harrison Haddock." He handed a ticket to the girl.

She scrolled down the attendee list on her iPad, "Ah, yes Harrison, and do you have a date with you?" Her eyebrows raised at the sight of the most popular girl in school shadowing the toothpick boy.

Hiccup stole a quick glance at Astrid before replying. "No only-"

"Yes he does, I'm Astrid Hofferson." she cut in before Hiccup could finish. Hiccup turned to her, open mouthed and eyes wide, she shrugged.

"Okay give me a second." More scrolling. The girl scrunched her face in confusion, "Oh, I have it here that you're with Scott Jorgenson."

Astrid ground her teeth together. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "There's been a slight change of plans."

"Okay I'll just get right on and change that. Thank you, guys, please go right ahead!" She gestured down the hallway.

Hiccup went forward with Astrid after she ferociously linked arms with him, leaving Hiccup sufficiently stunned. _What in the heck is happening?_


	3. THIS GUY

Hiccup couldn't believe it. What exactly just happened? _Had Astrid just...no! She couldn't have said that. I must be dreaming!_ But she had, _Astrid had called herself his date!_ Completely lost for words he walked silently with her like a lemon. He suddenly became very aware she was watching him and puffed out his chest.

Hiccup was lost in his own thoughts when she spoke, "Earth to Hiccup." He flinched, surprised by her voice. She looked at him, tilting her head to the side, blue eyes seeming to shine in the sconce lights of the hallway. Her pink lips spread into a small smile that seemed far too warm to be coming from Astrid. "Come on dork."

Hiccup just stared at her arm. Astrid flicked him on the nose. "Pull yourself together; I want to get in a dance before tomorrow comes."

Hiccup shook his head to clear it. "Right, yeah, sorry. Shall we?" He gestured to the door of the rented ballroom. It was flung wide open, and music and chatter spilled out.

"Right this way mi'lady,"

Astrid stepped past him and into the lobby. "Thank you, sir dork."

Hiccup sniggered.

He paused before the entrance, taking a deep breath as he did so. "You sure you want to walk in there as my date?"

Astrid hit him on the arm. "Yes I am. For Thor's sake Hiccup, stop being yourself for a second."

Hiccup mouthed 'ow' and rubbed his arm.

Astrid put her hands on her hips. "Are you insulting my choice of date?"

Hiccup grinned. "So what if I am?" He teased.

Astrid narrowed her eyes playfully, "Was that sass, Haddock?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Nope. Don't know where you got that idea. You must have me confused with someone else."

Astrid let out a laugh.

She laced her fingers through his. "Come on then, into the fray." Hiccup smiled giddily at the warm touch and she tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling spreading through her body from where their hands touched. Astrid thought about letting go... But the feeling got the better of her. _I suppose I could take a break from being a Hofferson just for one night..._

The music was calling Astrid. She pulled Hiccup forward, into the ballroom, and the sight that treated her was of a typical high school prom.

Admittedly it was a little up market than most since Berk was a prosperous town. The Berk hotel ballroom itself was a marvel. The ceiling stretched high above them intricately laced with patterns of warriors in fierce battle with fire breathing creatures, of raging seas and of the heavens.

The song currently playing was generic and quick meant mainly for the base. It had people on the dance floor doing what Astrid would describe as anything but dancing. She suddenly noticed Scott dancing with a girl. Some bimbo with dyed fake blonde hair.

Hiccup nudged her. "Hey, earth to Astrid! You okay?" Astrid snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I was just looking for someone."

Hiccup looked down at his feet. He sighed."Oh."

Astrid cocked an eyebrow confused, then she understood. "No not like that, you dork! I'm looking for Ruff."

Hiccup perked up. "Oh she's over there." Hiccup pointed at a table across the room.

Astrid followed where he was pointing to find Ruff sitting with Tuff and Heather and a blonde boy from the football team Astrid only knew as 'Fishlegs'. Ruff was holding something in her lap. "Is that?" She mused half to herself, half to Hiccup.

"Yep." He agreed. "She's got a pineapple."

Astrid grumbled something about 'fucking idiots'. She dragged Hiccup along toward Ruff, her fingers still intertwined with his. Astrid pushed through the groups of people resulting in various shouts of "hey!" And "watch it!" Which quickly became nothing at a glance at who shoved them.

Astrid came to a halt in front of one Ruffnut and her pineapple, "Why the hell have you got a pineapple?" Astrid had one hand on her hip with the other still holding Hiccup's. Ruff looked her up and down grinning slightly. She fixed her gaze upon their hands. "What's going on here?" She said grinning madly and completely avoiding the question.

Astrid's cheeks coloured red, "What are you talking about?" Astrid shot a glare at Ruff, which for anyone else would make them cower.

Ruff sniggered, "I'm talking about the nerd attached to your hand." Hiccup blushed a deeper red than Astrid.

"Hiccup is my date, he was there when I needed him."

Ruff cocked an eyebrow. "I'd rather be here with him than Scott any day, and don't you tell me you wouldn't either!" She pointed an accusing finger. Hiccup turned an even deeper shade of scarlet.

Ruff shrugged. "I've got my date," she patted the pineapple. Astrid sniggered and Hiccup stifled a laugh. The pineapple was dressed up in a custom tuxedo, complete with a little black bowtie and shudder shades. "Don't you remember, Pines has an entire committee behind making him prom king. Tuff even made the tux!"

Hiccup knew (he had seen posters all over the school) though they didn't mean anything to him at the time, since he was out of the loop. How was he supposed to know that plain posters featuring a pineapple with a crown, captioned with 'THIS GUY', were a campaign for prom king? Though it did explain the people doing High School Musical flash mobs in the cafeteria, wearing nothing but pineapple sandwich boards and Burger King paper crowns.

"Pines is going to be a fucking legend and you'll be his queen, Astrid."

Astrid rolled her eyes, the music changed to a slow beat and she pulled Hiccup in the direction of the dance floor, "Come on I want to dance."

Hiccup looked at Astrid in horror. "Urm I'm not much of a dancer. I lack a dancing foot."

Astrid didn't stop pulling Hiccup along.

She pulled him to the centre of the floor, "It'll be fine, just relax and let yourself go." Hiccup pouted.

Astrid gave him her best pout back, he sighed defeated. "Fine, but I warned you." They swayed slowly to the music, Hiccup twirled Astrid on the spot, they came back together with their hands intertwined, his hand was around her waist and hers on his shoulder.

As they danced Hiccup began to smile slightly.

"Enjoying your first dance with a date?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup chuckled. "Well it's much the same as the last time I danced, but the dancing is significantly better." Astrid smiled and her cheeks coloured. "The company is infinitely better too."

Her cheeks became a deep scarlet. _How does he keep doing this to me?_ Their heads started to drift slowly together. He dipped his head down and she went up onto her tip toes.

Suddenly Hiccup was ripped away from Astrid.

"Out of my way, Useless." A sound punch to his stomach sent him coughing on the floor. "That's for dancing with my date."

Scott attempted to take Astrid in his arms but she shoved him back. "I'm not your date, Snotlout!"

Snotlout cringed at her words but carried on. He reached for her. "Aww come on babe, let's not do that little act on prom night."

Astrid grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, "I'm not your babe," she hissed and twisted his arm further. "And this is for punching my date," she shoved him away.

Astrid rushed over to Hiccup with concern written all over her face, he was on his feet and clutching his stomach.

"I'm really sorry about him, are you okay?"

Hiccup said nothing but nodded.

Scott stood up, nursing his injured wrist, he took a step forward and Astrid sneered.

"No," Hiccup stopped her from advancing, "It's fine, leave it." He noticed the song change. "Come on, let's just dance." He pulled her back to him.

They swayed to the rhythm, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I'm fine, just don't worry about it, it's a regular occurrence with Scott" Astrid dropped it. for now.

Hiccup twirled her "So... How are you enjoying your first dance with a dork?"

Astrid let a small smile creep onto her face, "Well that rather depends on the outcome of this dance."

Hiccup grinned. They danced slowly until Hiccup twirled her again but this time held her close from behind. His arms were around her front, hers were resting over his. Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder and Astrid looked up into his eyes. They swayed continuously staring into each other's eyes, completely unaware of everyone else around them.

The song changed to a fast loud melody, and they were both suddenly jolted into reality. Astrid suddenly felt self conscious "I... I'll be right back... I'm just going to talk to Ruff." Hiccup nodded and went to the gents to collect himself.

Astrid felt flushed and her heart was thundering in her chest. She couldn't breathe and her cheeks burned. Astrid was flustered and she stumbled her way over to Ruff. She wasn't accompanied by Fishlegs and Heather, just the pineapple. Ruff looked up, "What the hell is going on with you? You legit danced for, like, two hours straight."

Astrid shook her head to clear it. "I don't know I've never felt so weak and flustered in my life," She sighed.

Ruff grinned evilly and howled with laughter, "Ah I remember my nerd phase well." She shifted the pineapple in her lap, "As you can see, I'm over it."

Astrid growled and glared angrily. Ruff narrowed her eyes. She hunched over. "Wait, do you actually like him?" Astrid turned scarlet. "Oh my gods! You have the hots for Hiccup Haddock!" Ruff swelled ecstatically.

Astrid 'shhh'd her, "No it's not that! Well I mean have you seen his ass?" Astrid shook her head. "It's a weird feeling, it's not something I've felt before!"

Ruff scratched her chin thoughtfully. Then she examined her fingers. "Somebody spiked the punch, I think. I bet it was Tuff."

"Focus, Rachel."

Ruffnut scowled at her real name, but you could almost see the gears starting to work in her brain. "Yeah, you know, you've never really liked anyone properly before, before with your boyfriends it was just sex and no talking. And from what I remember you saying, it wasn't even that good." Astrid's brow furrowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to announce the Prom King and Queen!" Astrid's head snapped up. Ruff Jumped up excitedly.

"What's got you excited?" Astrid asked tilting her head to the side.

Ruff grinned, "Oh with this new development I think you'll enjoy this. Tuff has tampered with the ballots." Astrid's eyes went wide.

"So I'm not going to be Queen?" Ruff sniggered. Astrid cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Oh no, you'll still be queen. Tuff decided to see how easy it would be to replace all the ballots with ones we made." Astrid grinned at Ruff. "Ours only had one box for prom king."

She laughed at the thought, "Wait so who's going to be King?"

Smirking like the devil Ruff shook her head, "You'll see."

The ballroom quieted down and all eyes were on the student host. "The Prom Queen is...Astrid Hofferson!" Said girl graciously made her way up on the stage, accepting the glittery crown on her head. She only blushed a bit.

"And now for the King..." Out of the corner of her eye and the glare of the lights, Astrid spotted Scott grinning madly and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She almost hurled. She also spied Hiccup sitting at a table with Fish, who was pretending to be disinterested in the whole event since Heather didn't get it. Hiccup however was looking straight at her, that dorky grin plastered on his face that made Astrid's chest flutter so many times she'd lost count "And the King is..." The host paused to make sure he'd read the right name. "Pines McPineapple..."

Ruff leapt up on her chair, raising the pineapple over her head with a triumphant cry. "THIS GUY!"

The rest of the room roared in approval. "THIS GUY!" Punch was raised, toasts were given, and the heavens rejoiced.


	4. Pineapple Punch

"Who's house is this again?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup drove up Fishleg's driveway.

Hiccup pulled the car to a stop and applied the hand brake. "Fishlegs, or Felix as you may know him. He's kinda my best friend." He shot her a quick lop sided grin. Astrid did know him - he was sitting at the table with Ruff at the beginning of the formal dance, along with Heather and Tuffnut.

He got out and opened her door for her, "Thanks. It's a nice house," she noted, examining the exterior. "Shame it's going to get trashed."

She had left her dress in Hiccup's car, along with the cursed heels. A change of clothes was easy enough to change into at the hotel. Now she felt far more comfortable in shorts and a tank top.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, though I wouldn't worry. His family hires a maid. She'll clear up tomorrow, but I'll probably get roped in too." They walked up to the doorstep, music boomed loudly inside.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Seriously?" Hiccup just grinned. Astrid's brow furrowed, "Give me your phone."

Hiccup choked on air, "Why do you want it?"

Astrid punched him playfully, "Just give me the phone." He didn't want to argue, so he unlocked it and handed it over. She started tapping on the screen, "Here's my number, so if we get separated and you need to get out of a situation you can call me."

Hiccup nodded silently, Astrid took her phone out and presented it to him. Hiccup took it and typed in his number. "There you go - now you have a Snot escape."

Astrid snorted.

"That's called a right hook, dork." She nudged his chin with her fist to emphasise. They entered without another word.

When they stepped inside, they were greeted with the sight of plastered Fishlegs pounding jelly shots with one of the juniors who had shown up for the party, Gustav. Which amused Hiccup to no end. The kid had a high tolerance for his small size, but he was starting to teeter like Fishlegs. Astrid grumbled at the sight. She hadn't much taste for getting too drunk today.

"I'm going to help the poor guy," Hiccup said, excusing himself. Astrid watched him go.

She cringed when Fishlegs nearly crushed Hiccup with a hug and flattened him when he stumbled sideways. Astrid left the scene in a hurry, going on a hunt for Ruffnut.

The house was already a mess - all the couches had been removed from the parlour and had been roughly maneuvered out through the porch doors into the backyard and in a semicircle around the barbecue. Damion 'the dagger' Agreeable or as most called him 'Dagur the Deranged' was making an army of hot dogs to feed the masses.

Some people had found the trampoline, and the drunks were obvious, no explanation needed.

At some point somebody pushed a Heineken into her hand, congratulating her on becoming Prom Queen. She took a sip to be polite, but she didn't swig it back like the others. She was going to milk this puppy the whole night.

Astrid slowly made her way through the crowded house, avoiding grabby people and the group hug that was developing in the bathroom hallway. By some mercy she was able to find Ruffnut in the kitchen.

She was surrounded by the Pineapple Committee, thirty or so individuals who had done the campaigning for Pines the Prom King. They were gathered round like a group of zealous disciples as Ruffnut raised high a crazy huge butcher's cleaver.

Astrid nearly screamed when the cleaver flew down onto the counter, chopping Pines neatly in half. She didn't though, rather, she was frozen at the door, staring wide eyed in shock at the scene before her. "Ruff - what?"

Ruffnut grinned, "The group has decided. If we sacrifice Pines to the punch, we can all technically be partly Prom King."

Astrid quailed back, "Are you going to sacrifice me too?"

Ruff crowed, and her cult cackled with her. Some of them were easily not sober anymore. But Ruff? She probably had dove off the deep end as soon as she got to the party. She was at the stage of _'every idea is a good idea'._

"No! No! Don't tempt them!" She said.

Astrid huffed. She hesitated to join them at the island counter, but she did anyways, pushing through the gathering to come opposite to her friend. "You're adding the prom king to your punch."

"Yes."

"Fine. Like I care."

Ruff grinned. "We have a bowl somewhere, and some Vodka," she nodded towards the enormous 450cl Grey Goose.

"And the juice?"

"Eh?"

"You need juice for punch, Ruff."

Ruffnut scrunched up her face, looking around the island. She then huffed. "Which one of you fuckers forgot the juice?!" Everyone around the island ashamedly shifted, avoiding her glare. "Fine, whatever. We can just drink the vodka with pineapple bits. It'll taste like arse, but this is something we have to do for the good of the class. I mean, I already cut up the fucking pineapple."

Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose. Gods give me patience.

Ruff set back to carving the spiny rind off of the pineapple, giving each piece to a different disciple. They treated the fruit skin like it was a holy object - holding it with reverence. "Look, Astrid, you can either run off and mess around with the Mayor's kid or you can drink ass vodka with me and my people."

The latter option didn't sound good at all. That huge bottle of Goose was far too much for those assembled. It was enough to kill all of them if they drank it like punch.

"I'm not sticking around," Astrid grimaced, holding her beer against her chest. "Just promise me you'll take it like shots. And control yourself! I don't want to have to drag you out a bathtub again."

"She is lost," said one of the girls, pineapple rind in her hand. Ruff comforted her with some kind of _'our lord and saviour Pines'_ mumbo jumbo.

Astrid sniffed, then spun on her heel and left the room.

Snot had shown up. Astrid didn't see him right away, but she was guided by the yelling and laughing in the second living room. She avoided the people drinking straight from their wine bottles, edging around the couch pit to look out the ceiling to floor windows.

There he was, swaggering around with Tuffnut Thorston in the front yard, swinging around a wizard's staff that was nine cans long. Tuff was spinning a fifteen can staff, but his dexterity was shot, and he tripped all over himself and hit himself in the back of the head with his spinning staff.

He was sporting a giant grey pointed hat - _looking almost exactly like… holy shit it was a Gandalf hat. He must have stolen it from Fishlegs - how else would he be able to get something that looked so authentic?_

The dreadlocks totally sold the crazy kook image, the way they swung as he paraded around the yard with his wizard's staff and hat. He stumbled occasionally on grass knots, but he, by some miracle, managed to stay on his feet.

Other people had been adding their own empties to the staffs to make things more interesting, but Astrid had a feeling most of Tuff's were his own. Snot's, not so much.

Snot was trying to keep up, but he face planted after taping his tenth can to the top of the staff, spilling the beer down his shirt and pants and losing it all to watering the grass. He never did do well with alcohol. he had the tolerance level of a goldfish.

Astrid sighed. This was too much.

She pulled out her phone, going through her contacts and pulling up her most recent addition.

 **Astrid Hofferson: It's Astrid. Where are you?**

 **Harrison Haddock: Rooftop. Take the main stairwell, you can't miss it.**

 **Harrison Haddock: Last door on the left on the top floor.**

Astrid recalled passing a grand staircase on her search for Ruffnut, so she navigated through the house until she found it. It was the width of a car, and was the main feature of the back foyer. She was surprised by how quiet it was in this part of the house, and swiftly climbed the stairs until the top floor.

It was a four story house. Each landing was grand, and opened to a new area of the house, but she didn't stick around long.

She was fit, thanks to her aggressive hockey drills and exercises, but she wasn't too thrilled about the climb.

The hallway stretched ten meters down to the left, and the door on the end was simple and white, with a crystal knob to match the rest in the house.

She twisted it open, and found herself out on a porch - well, more of a porch that was embedded into the roof of the house, complete with lounge chairs and an enormous telescope that was perched on the railing.

She almost didn't see him at first, but she soon spotted Hiccup, lying on his back on the tile flooring, his arms tucked under his head like a cushion.

"You know there are chairs," Astrid piped up. Hiccup nearly had a heart attack, flailing wildly. Astrid laughed. "You got bored of Fishlegs?"

Hiccup laughed weakly. "I got him to the bathroom - but I hate watching people puke. Some girl is with him now I think."

Astrid sat down cross legged next to him. "Some girl?" She scoffed. Hiccup shrugged. "So then what are you doing up here then?"

"Watching the stars… it's very clear out tonight," Hiccup tilted his head. He pointed up, and Astrid tilted her head to follow his gaze.

Astrid gazed upon the night sky, she gasped as she took in the millions of bright lights above her. "There are so many!"

Hiccup smiled in the dark, "That's only a tiny proportion of what's out there, there's so much adventure to be held in the stars." He put his left arm behind his head to cushion it against the tile of the roof.

Astrid squeezed his hand, for somehow their hands had become entwined, "I wonder if they all have stories behind them." She shifted her head to rest on his chest.

Hiccup swore this must be a dream, "I only know a few."

Astrid sighed happily. "Tell me one," she closed her eyes and listened to the beat of his heart.

Hiccup stared up at the stars knowing his favourite, "There's a myth of two stars whose souls met.. Altair and Vega. They fall in love instantly and vowed to never stray far from the other."

"That's so sweet," Astrid breathed in Hiccup's scent - pine and smoke mixed in with the distant smell of oil. For some reason she liked it.

Hiccup sighed. "It is but... Vega's parents didn't like her lover. So they made a river between the two, separating them forever." Hiccup paused.

Astrid nudged him for him to continue. "However once a year, Vega cries so much that all the mythical and legendary dragons come out of hiding and take pity on her, they create a bridge with their wings, so the two can be together for one night.

For a brief moment there was only the sound of Hiccup breathing and the rise and fall of his chest. "That's beautiful, Hiccup." Astrid turned her head to look at him, she was met with bright green eyes staring back.

Hiccup couldn't look away, his eyes fixed upon her. "It reminds me of my parents. My mother ran away with my dad to Berk because her parents wanted to chose her life for her."

Astrid was speechless, she rested her head back on his chest and the two fell silent. She couldn't believe this person had been in front of her all along and she was too stupid and stuck up to see him.

He began to hum. A soft melody.

Then he started to sing softly to himself, "I'll swim and sail on savage seas... He trailed off and Astrid thought he'd remembered she was there.

"With ne'r a fear of drowning" He took and small breath, "and gladly ride the waves...of life, if you will marry me"

He had a beautiful singing voice, soft and gentle but nonetheless meaningful.

He took a much longer breath, "No scorching sun, nor freezing cold... Will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart." He exhaled deeply, as if there was more to the song, but he had cut it short, wasting his long breath. Then Astrid shifted her head and he realised she was awake.

Astrid didn't want to speak out of fear of ruining the moment. She could hear the party still going strong downstairs and wished she were here alone with Hiccup.

"It's a song for a couple."

Astrid attempted to sit up and face him. Hiccup helped her up and sat by her. "Could you teach me?" She asked, trying not to sound too eager.

The corner of Hiccup's mouth crept up, but it immediately dropped. He shook his head, "It's only for couples." Astrid's eyes dropped down in disappointment. "So I can't even for you" His voice was soft almost a whisper as their heads moved closer together.

"Oh yeah?" Astrid mused as she leaned in slowly her eyes raised, and fixed upon his lips. "Why not?"

Hiccup dipped his head slightly, "Because we'd have to be a couple and, unfortunately, we're not." His green eyes locked with sky blue.

Their lips were centimetres apart now, "Well, maybe we should change that."

And their lips met.

A wave of emotion washed over Astrid, all of her senses were on fire she felt like her heart would burst through her chest. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

 **'Soft'** was all she could think of as his lips moved with hers, his hand was on her waist creating a buzz radiating throughout her entire body, she put all of her passion into the kiss forcing him to reply in kind. He was far better than she expected but still his clumsiness seemed to follow him even now. Their teeth clacked together making her giggle at the dork, but her whole body was alight now with this feeling, it just felt... right.

They broke both panting heavily, their foreheads resting against each other, "So when do you want to learn?" He breathed out between breaths and a lopsided grin.

Astrid gave a half amused sigh and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Just shut up and kiss me."

=0=

They lost track of time together. Kissing, star gazing, giggling into each other's collarbones - kissing just a bit more. It came as a surprise to Astrid when her phone buzzed harshly in her back pocket.

She pulled it out lazily, squinting at the harsh white of her text background.

 **Shitface (Marcus Hofferson): Are you too busy fucking around or are you coming home?**

"Jesus Christ! What's the time?" Astrid exclaimed jumping up from beside Hiccup.

Hiccup was knocked over sideways as she left up, he bumped his head on the tile, "Woah! Oww Astrid," he rubbed the rapidly forming lump on his head.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry are you okay?" She knelt beside Hiccup as he checked his fingers for blood.

Fortunately he found none, "it's fine, what was it you wanted to know?" Astrid just pointing to her bare wrist tapping it mockingly. "Oh right, it's about 3am,"

Astrid's face fell, "Shit, I was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

Hiccup jumped up just as fast as she had.

"Right! I'll drive you home come on," Hiccup took her hand, "Careful though, it's slippery up here.

Astrid gave him a look similar to that of Toothless when he can't believe what Hiccup just said. Hiccup rolled his eyes "Fine, just be careful anyway." Astrid stuck her tongue out and wrenched the door open making Hiccup wince because of how fragile the door was.

Hiccup followed Astrid down the various flights of stairs, then the smell hit him, a distinct smell of barf that reminded him of the time the twins got too close to a yak...

It crashed around him like a wave, and made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but Astrid had him by the hand and was dragging him right through it. Hiccup cringed, but somehow they made it through with minimal damage. Hiccup had to brush some canned cheese off of his shoulder, and he picked some out of Astrid's hair, but that was the extent of their problems.

They made it out of the front door, and both Astrid and Hiccup pulled a double take at the sight of Tuffnut giggling, half buried in the garden mulch and dirt between hostas. His Wizard's Staff was abandoned by his side like a weapon lost in a great battle. Astrid stopped to pull out her phone to take a picture, but Hiccup just pushed her forward, urging her to just leave it. She did get a picture.

The Wizard's Staff competition had escalated in the front yard to multiple opponents - and they were trying to bash the shit out of each other. Keyword: try. The longest staff was easily six feet long, and had a person manning each end as they tried to clothesline other combatants.

Snotlout's had grown by several cans, and he wielded it clumsily, swinging it around with wild abandon. When he spotted Astrid, he stumbled over, smiling like a jackal.

"Hey, babe!" He crooned, "Did you come running back for this hunk of man?" Astrid shied back from him, but his hand still went for a cop.

Astrid smacked his hand away, and his face instantly hardened.

Hiccup stepped in. "Back off, Scott."

Snotlout stepped up to him. "What's that, useless?"

But the effect was ruined. Hiccup stood nearly a head taller than the wobbly drunk, and was quite visibly not inebriated.

Hiccup put his hand on his cousin's chest. "Scott, you need to step away before something bad happens."

Snotlout pushed Hiccup away roughly, "No, you need to fuck off! She's mine!"

"Astrid doesn't belong to anyone."

Snotlout hefted his beer can staff. "You wanna fight, punk?!"

"No."

"Is that a challenge, little man?"

"You are far more intimidating sober."

Scott was completely red faced now, if he wasn't before. "Fucking fight me!"

Hiccup's nose scrunched up. "You really want that."

"Hell ya!"

 _He's asking for it. He's asking for this. Just do it and be done_. Hiccup huffed. "You wanted this."

Hiccup raised his fist, and quite unceremoniously brought it down over Snotlout's head like he was cracking an egg. Snotlout crumpled with a groan, dropping his staff of beer cans. Somebody dove in to catch it, then almost reverently lay it on Snot's chest like an Egyptian mummy's cane.

Hiccup yelped in surprise, and didn't resist when Astrid snatched his wrist and darted off with him.

They didn't stop until they had slammed the doors shut on the Camaro, and they were ripping out of the driveway.

Hiccup was silent, hands white knuckled on the wheel.

Astrid sighed, "Thanks for doing that." The Camaro drove through the dimly lit streets of Berk. The pines on the mountains were illuminated by the light, giving the sense that the city was just a bowl of light surrounded by a dark, starry void.

"It's okay. Although I'm probably going to regret hitting Snot on the head Monday morning." Hiccup cringed at the thought.

Astrid sniggered, "Yes, but it was hilarious to watch the look on his face as it happened." Hiccup just shook his head but smiled lightly.

Astrid decided give him a playful nudge on the shoulder with her fist. She wasn't usually this touchy. Hiccup thought. _Maybe she had something to drink earlier? Thor, I hope she didn't drink too much._

She grinned, "I had no idea there was a brave nerd species!"

Hiccup snorted, glancing sideways at her. "That wasn't bravery. It was plain stupidity, and luck!" He huffed, rolling his shoulders.

"You hammered his head like a nail!" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup groaned, "I don't know what came over me! He wasn't even trying anything!"

Astrid snorted, "He was completely plastered and making a grab for my ass! He wasn't being innocent, Hiccup."

Hiccup grunted, seeming content with her answer.

Astrid stared forward watching as they turned up her street. They pulled up onto her drive and he cut the engine off. He came around to her door and opened it for her, and she smiled warmly.

When they were on her doorstep Astrid hit him soundly on the shoulder, "That's for thinking I needed protection."

Hiccup stared open mouthed, then she kissed him on the cheek. "And that's for everything else." She didn't give him a chance to reply, and quickly hopped over the threshold and shut the door. She slumped down against the door sighing heavily, trying to control the heart that was attempting to burst through her chest.

Outside Hiccup was touching his cheek where she'd kissed him. "You're welcome," he whispered.


	5. RuffToughSnotloutBanger

Astrid eyes cracked open as golden sunlight poured in through her window, she was on her side with her blonde hair sprawled out in a halo around her head. She checked her bedside clock, **8:02.** Groaning she sat up and stretched her whole body, pops and cracks resonated down her back as she stretched.

She made a lazy grab for her phone, just a load of drunken texts from Ruff. Nothing from Hiccup, she pushed down the slightly dishearten feeling threatening to take hold, wondering why she was so soft all of a sudden. _'What is with me? One conversation with Hiccup and I suddenly have feelings?'_ She clicked on Ruff's messages.

 **03:46 RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Asturd? Yo where go you?  
**  
 **03:59 RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): I is needing yiz! Snotzy is tying it on!** Astrid cocked an eyebrow, _'tying it on? Oh wait she probably meant trying!'_

 **04:17 RuffToughCocoPuf (Rachel Thorston): Bogey man tasty awful tasty for armhole!** Astrid stared at the screen. _'Tasty? Oh no she didn't did she? She can't have kissed Snotlout!?'  
_  
 **04:24 RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Ave u sea his bicycles!? Ease lift a carp!** _'Bicycles? Oh biceps and carp? Must be car. She must have been so plastered.'  
_  
 **05:03 RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Asturd! He an Handy some man! Bet I as ad!** _'Wait! What? No! She can't have been that stupid!  
_  
 **08:11 Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): What the hell Ruff? What did you do!?** Astrid couldn't believe it! _What had Ruff been thinking?_

Astrid lay there for another five minutes, staring at the ceiling, then idly looking around her room, blowing raspberries. Everything was still a mess from getting ready for prom - she had gotten used to it in the past few days, especially the dress that had hung on the door of her closet… _wait… where was the dress?_

Astrid bolted up, heart attack imminent, but in another beat, she realized where it was. Hiccup's car. She smacked her forehead. _I can't believe I forgot it! My shoes too!_

She snatched up her phone, then tapped open her chat with Hiccup. The last texts were from that morning - the directions to the rooftop.

 **Astrid Hofferson: You awake? My stuff is in your car.  
**  
She locked her phone with a flick of her wrist. She waited for a few minutes, but there was no reply, so Astrid decided to work off the jitters.

She grabbed her jogging shorts and a tee. She quietly opened her door not wanting to wake her brother, tiptoeing down the hall she made her way to the stairs and down them into the kitchen. Astrid checked her phone one more time. Nothing. That was fine - he was probably still asleep or something.

She hurriedly ate her breakfast and left out of the front door. She stretched lightly before taking off down the street on her normal route.

By the time she returned she was dripping with sweat and headed up to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and slipped out of her sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower.

She let the hot water wash over her and her mind wandered to last night on the roof. A smile split onto her face. _'For god sake! He's just a boy, nothing special.'_ But he was, no matter how much she wished to deny it Hiccup Haddock made her feel something more.

She finished washing and started drying herself. She wrapped her towel around herself and made her way back to her bedroom in hopes he'd sent her a text. However when she got there her phone read **10:08** and there was nothing. Her heart sank. _Nothing? Didn't he like me? Typical I finally find a guy I like and he doesn't like me back!_ Astrid fumed.

Suddenly her phone buzzed and she checked it frantically.

 **10:10 RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Ugh I think I shouldn't drink that much again...**

Astrid couldn't help but feel disappointed, but she found the strength to roll her eyes. ****

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): You think?**

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): Wait**

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): You fucked Snotlout!**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): He sucked**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): He got Tiny Dick** ™ **.**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): But that's not the point**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): I'm complaining about my hangover you're supposed to be supportive**

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): I hope you enjoyed drinking pineapple vodka dumbass**

 **Astrud (Astrid Hofferson): You deserve the tiny dick**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): #rude**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): So what happened with Hiccup last night?**

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): NOTHING happened!**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Don't lie to me hun! I know you better than you think!**

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): We might have made out...**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Ha I knew it! In the camaro i bet.**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): So... What's going on with you two?**

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): Absolutely NOTHING (i'm gonna ignore the camaro comment for your health and wellbeing)**

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): I texted b/c i forgot my dress and shoes in his car. No answer tho. He might be asleep still but if you're up i doubt the rest of the house is**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): my young Padawan you are just a youngling in the art of dating the nerd.**

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): Ruff you're scaring me**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): he probs has no clue what to do.**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Probs afraid to do anything in case he screws up**

Astrid mentally face palmed. And scolded herself for jumping to conclusions.

 **Asturd (Astrid Hofferson): Oh**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): he left a bit ago. I'll get his address  
RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): 28 Hoolimere on the westside**

Astrid dashed over to her wardrobe to grab something decent. She grabbed her favourite red tee and jeans, slipped on her flats and tied her hair up into a quick braid that fell back over her shoulder. Grabbing her car keys she charged down the stairs and out of the house.

=0=

Astrid nervously walked up Hiccup's driveway, despite the fact she'd been let in at the gate, (which was fancier than her car deserved to drive through). Although Hiccup had warned her about the house, she felt intimidated walking up to the large detailed front door.

She stopped at the door, for some reason her heart pounded in her chest and her palms felt clammy. She slowly reached for the knocker using it three firm times. She heard what she thought was Hiccup yelling " _I'll get it!_ " And then something akin to " _get off me you useless cat!_ "

She waited two minutes before the door opened and Hiccup was standing there wearing a simple green tee. His hair was wet - he must've recently showered.

"Oh-hey uh, hi, Astrid- hi, Astrid" he stumbled over his words, eliciting an eye roll from Astrid.

"Seriously? We kiss and you still can't properly talk to me?"

Hiccup shrugged and held up his hands, "Hey, it's not my fault your charm renders me speechless!" Astrid stuck her tongue out at him. "So what can I help you with Mi'lady?"

Another eye roll from Astrid but accompanied by a small smile. "My stuff."

A disappointed expression flashed on Hiccup's face but it left as quickly as it arrived. "Oh yeah let me open up my car for you." He grabbed his keys out of the bowl in the hallway. He didn't trust her with the keys to his baby, so he went with Astrid, taking the trip to the front garage to get her things. She fished her dress and shoes out of the trunk.

Hiccup sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "So is that everything you wanted?"

Astrid turned to him, suddenly nervous, "Well...um, I was hoping to see you some more..." She looked down at her feet, seemingly not her usual confident self.

A huge grin spread across Hiccup's face, "You're seeing me right now." He teased.

"Oh" Astrid said, defeated. Then she heard him snigger. Astrid looked up and noticed Hiccup laughing to himself, poorly masking his grin with his hand. She punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Violence solves nothing, Astrid!" He complained.

She chuckled, "it's not violence, it's communication." She demonstrated with a much lighter punch.

He rolled his eyes, "You, urm... want to come in?" She nodded quietly. "Here let me take the dress." She let him take it from her and walked her back to the house.

They hung the dress in the huge coat room, then placed her shoes on the massive shoe rack that stretched along the whole wall of the coat room. Hiccup led her into the living room with a pristine white suede couch and glass coffee table. "So this is where the nerd lives," Astrid teased as she looked in wonder around the room.

Hiccup laughed rolled rolled his eyes. "Yes, this is where the magic happens! This is where I form my most nefarious plots!"

Astrid snorted, "Plots? What are you going to do, tech me to death?"

Hiccup struck a pose, hand flared dramatically by his face, "If you don't submit to my will, my genius mind and skilled hands shall not fix your hardware!" He leapt upon the couch above her.

Astrid snorted and stepped up onto the couch with him, "Oh no! Whatever shall I do!?" She said in a mocking tone whilst feigning a swoon.

Hiccup then narrowed his eyes, then puffed out his chest dramatically, "Those who do not bend to my will shall be destroyed!"

Astrid genuinely laughed. "Oh come on! What are you-" she was cut of as Hiccup suddenly attack her sides with tickling her. "No! Hiccup stop!" For a brief time he was tickling her and then suddenly she was tackling him down on the couch.

She quickly pinned his arms, "Such a great _evil_ genius!"

Hiccup squirmed. "Evil geniuses don't fight the pretty girl we kidnap them."

Astrid mouth tugged up in the corner, but quickly turned into a vulpine grin. "You think I'm pretty?"

Hiccup paled.

"Uh urm ah." He panicked and his eyes went wide. Astrid giggled. "Well I mean ah… I'd be lying if I said no-" her lips were on his and Hiccup forgot what the hell he was supposed to be saying.

It was far more dizzying than last night. She tasted like mint, rather than beer, and their teeth definitely didn't knock against each other. It was intoxicating, having her hang over him like this, smiling into their kiss.

A small point of pressure was put on his stomach, and travelled up to his chest leisurely. _Was Astrid already getting handsy?_ She didn't strike him like that kind of person.

But the pressure kept travelling upwards, and when Hiccup leaned up into it, it dug its claws right through his shirt.

Hiccup yelped, breaking the kiss. Astrid jolted back, gasping, and was greeted by the sight of Harrison Haddock basically tearing a black cat from his chest. The creature yowled loudly, keening for attention and physical contact.

"What the - Hiccup?" Astrid cringed as the cat was tossed onto the floor. The creature took it in stride, rolling playfully on the thick carpet, making funny _brip_ noises. "You have a cat!?"

"Um… yes?" Hiccup was recovering, massaging the painful punctures on his chest. "A great pain of a feline." He shot a glare at the cat, and he could've sworn the creature winked a great green eye back.

"He's so…"

"Annoying?"

"Adorable!"

Astrid leaned over to over her hand for the cat to sniff, and that's when Hiccup became painfully aware that she was sitting right on top of his hips. His face reddened like a tomato, and suddenly he became very thankful that her eyes were on the cat.

"His name's Toothless," he offered, "cause he looks like all his front teeth got punched out."

Astrid pouted, but then her face lit up again when the cat rubbed his face against her fingers, purring loudly. "Oh geez, what happened to his tail?"

"The guys at the shelter said he's been hit by cars a few times. They had to amputate a good chunk of it, and he was in there a while before I picked him up."

Toothless came back up onto the couch with them, settling on Hiccup's stomach. Astrid tilted her head to mirror the cat, rubbing circles with both thumbs on his cheekbones. "That's so sweet! People hardly go for older cats, especially special cats like this guy, right?"

Hiccup's face scrunched up. "I kind of felt obligated to do it. I felt so terrible."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm the one that hit him last."

Astrid's face dropped. "Oh." She continued her face rubs for the cat, but they were slower than before. "Sorry."

"Don't be. He's gotta be the happiest cat alive. He's got the whole mansion to himself."

A low rumble sounded from the drive. Hiccup visibly stiffened, Astrid tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Well urm my Dad isn't exactly good at hiding emotions he will be completely and overly surprised I'm talking to a girl let alone you being in our house." He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Astrid heard loud thumping footsteps coming up the drive, they stopped at the door for a brief second, she heard fumbling of keys in a lock, then a surprised grunt at the door already being open. "Hiccup?" A booming voice called, almost shaking the brickwork of the house. Astrid jumped off of Hiccup, and the two of them scrambled to opposite ends of the couch. Toothless _meowed_ in indignation, then tottered off, out of the room.

Hiccup took a moment to compose himself, "In here dad!" He yelled back to his father. Astrid heard the door slam and the coat room door squeak. She was nervous for some reason. She'd never met mayor Haddock. She'd seen him though... a hulking man with an explosive auburn beard. He used to scare her as a child. He appeared in the doorway and stopped dead.

A huge smile spread across his face, "Well _hello_ lass, who might you be?"

Astrid smiled politely, "Astrid Hofferson, sir." She tried to sound as respective as possible for someone cowering against a couch armrest.

Stoick waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, none of that 'sir' business, call me Stoick, lass."

"Thank you Si-Stoick," she fumbled. By Thor _, he fills the entire doorway._

Stoick nodded appreciatively. "I've heard a lot about you lass, you're captain of the school's hockey team! Centre, I believe?"

"Yes!" She grinned proudly, "We won the championship last season."

"I heard you scored the winning goal! Are you going to college for it? You have a gift, lass." He sat down on the opposite couch. It sank low under his weight.

Astrid perked up excitedly. "Oh yes! I'm going on a scholarship to Carleton in Ottawa next year."

Stoick chuckled and turned to Hiccup. Said boy gulped nervously. "Well done son! I _knew_ you had it in you! She's a fine lass!" He laughed heartily.

"Dad!" Hiccup complained, his cheeks flushing bright red, Astrid's were burning the same shade. "Please don't say stuff like that!"

Stoick shook his head, wiggling his eyebrows at Hiccup. "Nonsense son! She doesn't mind, does she? Now are you staying for dinner lass?"

Astrid was taken aback, she turned to Hiccup who smiled and shrugged, face still cherry red. "Only if you don't mind, Stoick?"

Stoick smiled slyly. "Of course! The more the merrier! I'm just glad Hiccup finally got a girl to stick around!" He winked at Hiccup who buried his face in his hands.

=0=

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup moaned as he shook his head. He and Astrid were outside the Haddock mansion walking toward Astrid's car. He carried her dress, and she fiddled with the heels on her shoes. They had been subjected to a supper full of Stoick's eyebrow wiggles and awful wingman skills, and Hiccup was sure that his face would never return to it's regular colour.

Astrid used one of her many eye rolls, this time a more friendly one, "It's fine, Hiccup! He wasn't that bad."

Hiccup shook his head dumbfounded, "He kept referring to you as my girlfriend!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Would you rather I wasn't?" Astrid poked him in the chest with one of her shoes accusingly.

Hiccup's eyes went wide, "NO NO NO!" Hiccup bumbled out his words, then stopped suddenly. "Wait… do you… I mean, would you want to be? Like, with me?"

Astrid became very still, "I uh..." Then something clicked, and she punched him on the shoulder. "That was the worst way of asking me out _ever_."

Hiccup pouted, "Hey! I don't think it was that bad!"

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, "It was awful! Now ask me properly."

Hiccup scrunched his brow together. "Fine." He turned her to face him, "Will you, Astrid whatever-your-middle-name-is Hofferson, be my girlfriend?"

"That's better. But it is a very hard question to answer..." She tapped her lips thoughtfully. Then seeing his dismayed look, giggled and reached up to kiss him lightly on the cheek, taking her dress. "How about that new Honeymeade restaurant in town? Tomorrow. Pick me up at 8."

With that she got into her car and drove away, leaving Hiccup to stare in wonder after her. Finally he snapped out of it, shaking his head, grinning like an idiot.

His pros and cons list for prom just tipped further to the pros, even if prom was over.

Fishlegs would never believe him.


	6. Harrison Wins 2K17

**Hiccup has changed the conversation name to: Harrison Wins 2k17**

 **3:39 Fishlegs(Felix Ingerman): What is this**

 **3:40 Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): I HAVE A DATE. WITH ASTRID HOFFERSON.**

 **Fishlegs(Felix Ingerman): but then…**

 **Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): I believe you owe me $100**

 **Fishlegs(Felix Ingerman): no**

 **3:41 Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): no backing out now**

 **Fishlegs(Felix Ingerman): WE MADE THAT DEAL IN SIXTH GRADE**

 **Fishlegs(Felix Ingerman): WE BOTH THOUGHT YOU'D BE SINGLE FOREVER**

 **Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): pay up Fish**

 **3:43 Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): :^)**

 **3:45 Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): your silence is telling**

 **Fishlegs(Felix Ingerman): be merciful**

 **3:46 Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): I hope you have that cash by Monday. First period is our physics class. You NEVER miss physics**

 **3:47 Fishlegs(Felix Ingerman): I hAte you**

In all reality, Harrison was freaking out. He was hunched over the vanity in his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

After his texts with Fishlegs he felt confident enough at 4pm to reserve two seats at the Honeymeade. At 4:01pm he had a heart attack and found himself in his bathroom.

"I'm going to mess up." He told his reflection.

"I'm going to mess up." He told his hands.

"I'm soooo going to mess up," he told Toothless, who was perched on the toilet lid, leg stuck up in the air. The tom _mroewed_ at him, then returned to grooming his leg with meticulous care.

=0=

Astrid lay flat on her back, staring at her ceiling fan. Storm was sprawled on the bed next to her, snoring away, sides twitching in her rabbit chase dream.

"I'm going on a date." She said to the fan.

"An honest to goodness date." She told the snoozing dog.

Not a kegger or some shitty diner on the eastside. A real date at the Honeymeade, with _Hiccup Haddock_ of all people. He stomach started acting up – a weird feeling she wasn't sure was her excitement or her needing to throw up. She was scared that standing up would prove it to be the latter.

Astrid's phone vibrated on her stomach, and she cautiously raised it to see the text. Seeing it was Rachel, she opened her phone.

 **4:17 RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): so what's what with Hiccup**

 **4:18 RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): destroy his hopes and dreams yet?**

 **AssTurd (Astrid Hofferson): I**

 **AssTurd (Astrid Hofferson): We're going out**

What Astrid wasn't expecting was to be left on READ by Ruff of all people. That soul crushing little checkmark under the text bubble stayed there for a good few minutes before there was a response.

 **4:22 RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): Sorry kicked Tuff when I saw that so let me react now:**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): YOU WHAT NOW?**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): HOLY FUCK**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): u mean that he grew a pair and asked you?**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): or did you ask him?**

 **AssTurd (Astrid Hofferson): That's beside the point**

 **RuffToughCocoPuff (Rachel Thorston): You totally did**

Astrid's notification window dropped: a message from Tuff. Oh dear. She tapped it.

 **TuffButTim (Timothy Thorston): rEal date?**

 **TuffButTim (Timothy Thorston): You better wear that dress we got u last month. Blue one.**

The twins always went everywhere – including when Ruff and Astrid were at the mall. Tuff was actually the driving force for most of Astrid's purchases. He had impeccable taste when it came to clothes, so Astrid usually took his advice.

It was hanging up in her closet – sky blue and knee length. It was a very summery dress, with a halter top and open back. She wouldn't automatically peg it as her kind of dress on the rack, but Tuff insisted, so she bought it, but had never worn it.

That was going to change.

=0=

"Uh hi, is Astrid here?" Hiccup stood at Astrid's door, her brother Marcus in the the doorway, his arms crossed.

He made no move to fetch his sister and stood firm. "And who are you supposed to be?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Hiccup tugged at his collar uncomfortably, "I'm uh, I'm Hiccup Haddock, I'm here to pick Astrid up for a date."

Marcus stepped forward, "What are you? Her boyfriend?" Hiccup chuckled, Marcus looked unimpressed. "What's so funny?"

Hiccup tugged at his collar again. "Sorry, it's just I don't even know to be honest, she prefers hitting to talking."

Marcus laughed, "Like you wouldn't believe! For someone so thin, those tiny fists pack a wallop."

"So it's not just me!" Hiccup exclaimed, relieved. "I've got a permanent bruise forming,"

Marcus nodded his head vigorously in agreement, "And then there's what she's says when you complain about it!"

"It's not violence, it's communication!" They both exclaimed, they paused for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Who's at the door Marcus?" A tall blonde woman appeared next to Marcus, she seemed vaguely familiar to Hiccup.

Marcus turned to his mother, "It's Hiccup Haddock, mom." He grinned at her.

She turned to look at Hiccup, "Hiccup? But there's no Hic-oh _Harrison_!" She smiled warmly, then she scolded her son. "You shouldn't call him that, Marcus!"

Hiccup laughed nervously, "No, it's okay, Mrs Hofferson. Everyone calls me Hiccup, it's weird when people call me Harrison now, even my dad does it." He shook his head chuckling.

"It's Lizzie dear." She smiled again, "So, Hiccup, what can we do for you?"

Hiccups rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Urm, well Astrid said to pick her up at 8."

A huge grin spread across her face, "We knew she was going on a date, we just didn't realise it would be you! It's about time Astrid dated an intelligent boy - and cute too." Hiccups cheeks coloured as he passed through the doorway and into the house.

"Th-thanks" he stuttered embarrassed, he followed her into the living room where a large man dressed in slippers and dressing gown sat on the sofa watching top gear.

"Henry, look who's here!"

The man turned his head to look at Hiccup, then to his wife with his eyebrows knitted together. Lizzie Hofferson rolled her eyes, "It's Harrison Haddock!"

His eyes went wide and his mouth went into an 'o' shape in realisation. "Oh hi, son! How you doing?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he pondered his earlier reaction. "Sorry sir, have I done something wrong?"

Henry Hofferson shook his head violently, "No no no!" He blundered, "your Valka's boy?" Hiccup didn't say a word and looked down, seeing this Mr. Hofferson quickly changed the subject. "So how can we help you, son?"

Hiccup looked up and was about to reply but Lizzie got there first, "He's come to take Astrid out on a date."

Mr. Hofferson stood quickly, "What!? I didn't know she's dating you now?"

Hiccup tugged at his collar, "Yeah, heh, it kinda happened _very_ quickly,"

Marcus snorted, then muttered into his collar, "Of course it did. She Was supposed to be with Scott at Prom."

Both Hofferson parents raised questioning eyebrows at Hiccup. He floundered. "I - urm - kinda offered her a ride to prom after I saw her walking there, she said Snot-Scott stood her up." Hiccup saw Mr. Hofferson's jaw clench tightly together, expression thunderous at the mention of Scott Jorgenson.

"I like Scott, what happened after you stole his girl Haddock?" Marcus frowned at Hiccup,

Hiccup gulped, and began to stutter "I uh, uh uh uh"

Marcus just started to snigger making Mrs Hofferson slap the back of his head, "Stop trying to frighten the poor boy" Marcus sniggered again.

Hiccup's whole face turned beet red, even his ears. "So after that we uh-"

"I told everyone I was his date not Scott's, and he hasn't been able to get rid of me since." The room turned to see Astrid dressed in a knee length pale blue dress, her hair in a long braid over her shoulder. She was leaning over the banister of the upper level of the home, looking down at their little scene.

Hiccup was smiling widely at her, "You look amazing."

She sped down the stairs and planted a kiss to his cheek, "Thanks babe, so do you! Are we ready to go?"

"Babe?" Hiccup said with a cocked eyebrow. He looked awkwardly at her parents, both of whom were watching expectantly. Mr. Hofferson's eyebrow was cocked with amusement.

Astrid shrugged. "I'm trying something new, deal with it."

Hiccup raised his hands in defence. "Oh I'm not complaining," he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Astrid turned to her parents, "See you later! Love you." She took Hiccup's arm and they started toward the door, Hiccup giving them a small wave.

Mr. Hofferson stood once again, "Hold on there missy." Hiccup and Astrid froze in the doorway. "I want her back by 11, Harrison," He said, trying to be stern but failing, because he was quite pleased his daughter was dating someone with an IQ higher than 10.

"I will sir, don't worry." Hiccup nodded reassuringly (he would never say, but his heart was thumping harder than a jackrabbit, and was threatening to make a break from his chest).

Mr. Hofferson nodded back and smiled warmly. "Thanks lad, and call me Henry." Hiccup smiled warmly back before leaving with Astrid.

=0=

"You have a reservation?" The man at the door asked, not looking up from his list.

"Oh, uh, ya, for Haddock." Hiccup replied not realising just how upmarket the place was, he felt very underdressed without his blazer all of a sudden.

"Urm let me just...ah here it is, yes, Mr. Haddock right this way," Hiccup gave Astrid a sheepish grin as they were led to their table. It was on the rooftop patio of the restaurant, offering a view of downtown Berk, the hanging jar lights illuminating both the tables and the nightlife on the street below. Some people were streaming into the brew pub next door, _Toboggan_.

"Here we are sir," Hiccup pulled out Astrid's chair for her then sat into his own. "Here are some menus - may I start you off with some drinks?" He handed them the menus.

Hiccup studied the menu, he skipped past the wines to the soft drinks, "I'd like an Appletiser please." Astrid gave him a questioning look. "Two of those please." Astrid narrowed her eyes at him, drawing her shoulders up. "What? You'll like it I promise."

"Okay, if you say so. But I'll blame you if I don't." She wiggled her finger at him.

"Trust me, mi'lady, it's just an upper class version of fizzy apple juice," he said, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth,

Astrid put her hands up. "Alright, I believe you,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes then sighed, "I have a confession to make." Astrid raised her eyebrow, "I urm, this is my uh..." Hiccup couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

Astrid had a sudden moment of realisation, "You've never been on a date before?"

Hiccup flinched at her surprised tone. "Not so loud!" He whispered. He looked around, but there was only the rest of the unobservant people on the patio and the town around them, ringed in by the mountains. "But, urm, it's my first proper one with someone I really like, yeah." He closed his eyes and waited for her to laugh but it never came. He looked up and Astrid was smiling warmly at him, "You're not laughing?"

She rolled her eyes fondly, "No, I think it's quite sweet, actually," Hiccup's cheeks went pink.

"I-uh-urm-uh," he stuttered. "Thanks," he finally got out.

The waiter came with their drinks and she took a tentative sip, then made an approving face. "Not bad."

"See, I told you."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

The waiter had waited patiently, "What can I start you off with tonight?"

Hiccup looked surprised for a second, "Oh, yes, I'll have the 10 ounce sirloin please."

Astrid studied the menu again. "I'll have the same please."

The waiter nodded, "Two steaks... and how would you like them done?"

"Well done please," They said in unison, then smiled at each other.

"Thank you," the waiter took their menus and left quickly.

"So how many dates have _you_ been on?" Hiccup enquired.

Astrid tapped her shin thoughtfully, "Not that many actually, I sorta gave up on finding decent guys after last time." Hiccup cocked his head to the side. "He was kinda an arse, to say the least." Hiccup nodded, not knowing what to say. She turned her attention to him. "So... what does the nerd like to do?"

"Well I like to draw, but my big passion is mechanics and technology, I work at _the Forge_."

Astrid looked surprised, "The auto shop downtown? That's quite cool actually, I've got a 95 Mini Cooper if you'd like to take a look?" Hiccup's face lit up.

He became very excited. "Oh, God yes! What's wrong with it?"

Astrid shrugged, "I've no idea - that's why I need a mechanic."

Hiccup took a sip of his drink. "I'd be happy to take a look," he grinned happily and she smiled back.

"So, other than hockey what do you like to do?"

Astrid sat thoughtfully for a minute, "I've always liked playing tennis." Hiccup gave her an unimpressed look. "But by the look on your face you meant other than sport... well of course I love ice skating, oh, and surfing that's always fun when we get to go down south. Reading, I like reading, I kinda like more recent fantasy writers like Pratchett and Sanderson, but I love the classics, like Lord of the Rings."

Hiccup looked very surprised, he checked his ears weren't blocked just to be sure he has heard that right. "You like Lord of the Rings?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Yes I do, girls can like that stuff Hiccup. On the other hand, if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you. Not good for my image, you know."

Hiccup nodded, "Cross my heart, hope to die." He motioned with his finger.

Astrid nodded firmly. "I'll hold you to that," she winked and they laughed together quietly. The steaks arrived and they dug in, both however trying to be as polite as possible.

"This is really good," Hiccup nodded through a mouth full of steak making Astrid giggle. "Sorry, it is very nice. I think we might come back here sometime?" Hiccup cut a smaller piece this time.

Astrid smiled teasingly. "We?"

Hiccup finished chewing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to assume it's just I really like you and I thought you liked me too and I'm rambling why don't you stop me?"

Astrid giggled, "I really like you too." Astrid was suddenly nervous, she was looking down at her plate she tucked her hair behind her ear, "So... Do you- you do want to give this a try?"

Hiccup smiled, "I really do, do you?"

Astrid looked up smiling brightly, "Yes of course I do… babe." They both chuckled.

They finished the main and ordered a sundae to share, then the waiter brought the bill. "I'll pay," Hiccup offered.

"No I should pay, I chose the restaurant!" she protested.

"Don't be silly I'll pay," he insisted.

"At least let me pay the tip?"

Hiccup shook his head, "What's the use of a job and having the mayor for a father if you don't spend money?" Astrid rolled her eyes. He opened his wallet and paid for the food and the tip.

Hiccup pulled into Astrid's drive and walked her to her door. "I had fun tonight."

Astrid smiled up at him. "Me too," she looked down at her feet.

Hiccup lifted her chin, he leaned down and kissed her, making her head buzz this time. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled back the smallest amount so that their lips were still inches apart. "Goodnight, Astrid." He whispered, his lips brushed against hers and then he was gone.

His Camaro rumbled to life and Astrid heard it disappear down the street. She touched her fingers to her lips and smiled.


	7. Christmas Haddock

Astrid opened her door to see a stack of presents attached to a lanky pair of arms and legs. "Merry Christmas!" The presents exclaimed.

Astrid's eyes rolled skyward, "I thought I told you I didn't want you buying lots of presents!" She growled.

Hiccup snorted from behind the pile. "And I thought I told you I didn't hear that," Astrid folded her arms and let out a huff, she could picture Hiccup smirking triumphantly and it irked her. "And this isn't a lot, I have more for your family too!"

"Ugh, come in you pain in the arse." She stepped aside to let him through the door.

Hiccup sauntered in with far too much swagger for his own good. "You know you love me Mi'lady." he gave her a peck on the cheek and a wink.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, "If you weren't carrying my presents I'd hit you right now," Hiccup grinned playfully, "What are you grinning about?" Astrid said narrowing her eyes again.

Hiccup grinned cheekily, "I did this by design, mi'lady." Hiccup winked again.

Astrid poked him on the nose, "You better watch it babe," He wiggled his nose and scrunched up his face, Astrid laughed and kissed him, "You're right I do love you, but I'm still giving you that punch."

Hiccup set down her presents and jumped when he heard Mrs Hofferson's voice from behind him, "Merry Christmas Hiccup dear!" Hiccup held his hand over his heart for a second in shock.

He took a deep breath, "I'll never get used to your family doing that."

Astrid cocked her head to one side, "doing what?"

Hiccup turned to face her, "being so light footed, have you not heard my dad? He sounds like a robot or something, and it's not like I'm quiet with my leg." Astrid rolled her eyes.

She gave him a light push back toward the door, "Go get the rest of the presents,"

Hiccup grumbled something akin to _bunch of ninjas_ but proceeded to bring in the presents from his car, when all of them were finally under the Christmas tree Astrid gave him the promised punch. "Ouch," Hiccup yelped, "Why are you so violent?"

Astrid smiled triumphantly, "It's not violence, it's communication." Hiccup pouted. He sat down on the couch and Astrid plopped herself next to him.

Astrid made herself comfortable before speaking "Hey Babe, what are you doing Christmas Day?" Hiccup cocked his head, Astrid prodded him in the shoulder, "Well? What's the answer?"

Hiccup,shrugged nonchalant, "Just Christmas with dad and Toothless really, I usually cook. Why'd you ask?"

Astrid brushed her hair behind her ear, "Well, I was wondering if you two would want to come for Christmas Dinner if it's just the two of you?"

Hiccup's mouth made a perfect O and it made Astrid snort with laughter, she poked his cheek when he didn't reply, he blinked his eyes as he came back to reality, "Oh my Gods that would be amazing, I'll tell your mom thanks."

Astrid pouted, "How do you know it wasn't my idea?"

Hiccup raised one knowing eyebrow, "Was it?" Astrid crossed her arms moodily, she proceeded to prod him hard in the ribs, "Ouch, I'll take that as a no then," He smirked and kissed her, "I've got to go to work, I'll see you later." He sauntered out the room leaving Astrid wondering what to do with the presents.

=0=

Loud crashing and banging emanated from Gobber's forge followed by an unseemly amount of rock music. The car repair and workshop lay on the outskirts of town, but fortunately it was close enough to the Haddock mansion that he could walk if need be.

A pair of legs with a prosthetic stuck out from under a black Chevrolet Impala, a jack was lifting the right side of the vehicle, Hiccup was attempting to mend a ripped fuel line when Gobber waddled his wrench hand attached to his stump. "Oi ye wee runt, how's the repair going?"

Hiccup rolled himself out from under the car, grease stains covered his overalls and hands, his face was covered by a welding mask and the torch still flared. He switched the torch off and removed the mask. "Almost done, just welding it up now. Anything else you want or was that it?"

Gobber stroked his long blonde suit covered moustache, "Ye Dad has brought his car into the shop, says the left wheel is sticking, asked for you to take a look"

Hiccup groaned and got to his feet, "What's wrong with you? Why can't you do it?" He removed his mask and set the torch down on his workbench

Gobber gave him a quick smack round the head, "Because, ye cheeky runt, he's ye dad and I told ye to,"

Hiccup gave him a quick shove back, "Alright! Alright you old fool, I'll take a look at it." Gobber rolled his eyes then pushed Hiccup in the direction of the shop.

Stoick in all his vastness stood next to his Jag his arms crossed and beard as bright and ginger as ever. "Hi son, it's sticking left, you set it right for me?"

"Yeah I'll see what I can do. You know Gobber is the expert right?" Hiccup jacked the car up and slid under on the roller.

Stoick chuckled, "I trust you to do a good job, son."

Hiccup scoffed from under the car, "Well thanks for the vote of confidence I guess," he noticed the problem immediately, just some asphalt that had been dried onto the axle where it joined the wheel. He rolled himself out from the car, "Hey, could you pass the torch and mask please?"

Stoick swirled round and placed his hand on the torch, he showed it to Hiccup, "This one?"

Hiccup nodded and took it then slid back under, he worked to removed the asphalt then slid back out when he finished. Standing up he removed mask and lent against the car, "So that should do fine now," he set the stuff down then sighed, "So uh I've been meaning to ask something." Stoick cocked an eyebrow as if to say go on. "Astrid has invited us to Christmas dinner at her house, you wouldn't mind if we went would you?"

Stoick's brow furrowed making Hiccup worry, "Son that would be wonderful!" He grinned behind his beard, "It's about time we had a proper Christmas meal!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Great, I knew you hated my cooking! It's settled then, Christmas at Astrid's"

=0=

A blanket of pristine white snow covered the landscape, the roads were clear but people could be seen shovelling snow from their drives. The snow crunched beneath a pair of black shoes and green converse. They moved up a driveway and stopped at the front door of the Hofferson residence. Two swift knocks pierced the almost silent Christmas Day air.

The door was pulled back revealing Astrid smiling warmly "Hi babe," she came close to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek, "Hi Stoick, glad you could come,"

Stoick nodded in response, "Wouldn't have missed it for the world, glad to finally have a nice meal on Christmas. I like the jumper lass."

Astrid glanced down at her red Christmas jumper and chuckled. "My mum makes us wear them," she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

Hiccup on the other hand just found it adorable, "I dunno Milady, it looks cute to me,"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Come on in, dinner's almost ready,"

Hiccup and Stoick went through into the dining area, the table was already set, perfectly laid out with immaculate plates and cutlery. It didn't take a genius to notice Mrs Hofferson was trying to impress her guests.

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting at the table and the food came out. There was every type of potato available to man, Roast, mash, boiled even sweet potato. You name it, it was there. Then came the other vegetables; carrots, parsnips, peas, corn, broccoli and sprouts. Finally the turkey, steaming and three times the size of Toothless.

"This looks amazing Mrs Hofferson! Thank you so much for inviting us!" Stoick said, his eyes popping out of his head at the sight of the food.

Around half an hour later and the meal had been demolished and all that was left was a few slices of turkey. The family moved into the living room, although very slowly because of the food babies they were sporting. When everyone was sprawled out on the couches or sat in the armchairs Astrid dragged Hiccup away to her room. He quickly grabbed her present from under the tree before he was yanked playfully by the arm.

She took his hand led him into her room, after plopping him down on her bed she went into her bedside draw and brought out a flat-ish wrapped present. "Here, It's nothing too special I just thought of you when I saw them."

Hiccup took the present sheepishly, he looked to Astrid to see her smile. Inside was prints of storyboards from Raiders of the Lost Ark. "Oh my Thor Astrid they're amazing!" He grinned madly,and started studying the storyboards, forgetting for a second that Astrid was there."Thank you." Astrid smiled warmly. "Oh, here's yours"

Hiccup handed Astrid her present, slowly and carefully she ripped open the paper. She stopped still when he saw what was inside, "What? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked frantically. Astrid ripped the rest of the wrapping paper away to reveal the first editions of Lord of the rings. "Because if you don't like them I'll take them back, I just thought when you told me that you liked the trilogy that you'd really like th-"

Hiccup was suddenly cut off by her lips on his, after a few seconds she pulled away only slightly so their heads were still resting together. "They're perfect," she kissed him again and Hiccup smiled into the kiss.

"Only the best for you, Mi'lady," he brushed a single hair from her face. "Merry Christmas Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid sighed, content and happy. "Merry Christmas Hiccup Haddock."


	8. We're A Package Deal

It was one of those spring days where the sky couldn't decide what it wanted to be. Dark, rumbling clouds skirted along Berk's mountain range, shedding rain, and chasing behind it was the sky of brightest blue that any person on Berk would swear was their favourite colour. It had been raining for the past two days straight, and the reprieve found in the blue was enough to make anyone's heart fly.

More than anyone, Astrid probably felt the lightest. The windows of her apartment were thrown open, allowing the earthy smell of the rain to air it out. Ever since finishing her degree at Carleton and moving back to Berk for the summer, she had this feeling of calm that overtook her, so she wasn't urgent on unpacking. Unopened boxes still lay scattered around the room, even though she moved in a week ago – the only unpacked think was the kettle, some clothes, and her hockey bag (admittedly, she had unpacked that first for her workout – being drafted into the woman's league for the upcoming season, she had to keep in shape). She sat with her legs stretched out on the couch, sipping her tea and scrolling through her phone.

She hummed to herself, flicking away notifications, responding to a few texts. Rachel and Timothy wanted to meet up at some point, probably since they missed the old days. Tuff had been away at fashion school and had just finished his first year working at a bridal shop in Concord, but Ruff had stayed in Berk and taken a business degree. Now they were working together, trying to work up a portfolio and get Tuff's genius noticed, hopefully to open their own shop.

Astrid agreed to meet them at some point in the next few days, staving them off on their group chat.

She opened her texts from one other person. Apparently he was sleeping in, because he hadn't replied to her texts.

 **8:11 Astrosmurf (Astrid Hofferson): Goodmorning 3**

 **8:30 Astrosmurf (Astrid Hofferson): Babe**

 **Astrosmurf (Astrid Hofferson): Wake up**

 **9:22 Astrosmurf (Astrid Hofferson): Hiccup**

Astrid huffed, and typed out another text.

 **9:35 Astrosmurf (Astrid Hofferson): BABE**

 **9:36 Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): Sorry! My phone was on mute. I'm awake**

 **Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): I have today off – Gobber's treat – how about a date night?**

Astrid rolled her eyes at the text. Of course, but how could she refuse?

 **9:37 Astrosmurf (Astrid Hofferson): Sure. Any ideas?**

 **Hiccup (Harrison Haddock): It'll be a surprise. ;) I'll pick you up at 7**

=0=

Astrid adjusted the hem of her skirt, scowling. The worst part of Hiccup's surprise dates were that she never knew if they were going somewhere formal or not. That's how she ended up wearing a two hundred dollar dress to a dive diner in Ompah.

Oh, Thor, she couldn't do that again. Astrid spun around, locating another one of her clothing boxes and digging out a jean jacket. Okay. Better. She could put it on to dress down her burgundy long-sleeve and black skirt, if she needed to. It would work if it got colder out, too. The clouds were all gone and it was crystal clear out, but after the sun goes down, that would bring a bit of a chill.

She trotted down to the main floor, swinging down the stairs, since the elevator always stalled on the third floor. It was five to six when she stood on the curb, watching that green Camaro roll down the street and pull to a stop. The passenger window rolled down, and Hiccup leaned over so Astrid could see him and the shades that were pushed halfway down his nose. "Mi'lady."

Astrid chuffed, flinging open the car door and dropping into the passenger seat. Some music was playing from the iPod dock – some song she didn't know – and there was the new addition of a Carleton Ravens ornament hanging from the rear-view, courtesy of her. "Babe." She planted kiss on his cheek.

She decided to try to get their destination out of him as they merged back into traffic. "So~ where are we headed?"

"Do you know what a surprise is?" Hiccup checked over his shoulder, then back at her, "Because that's where we're going."

"Oh, come on."

"Just wait for it, Astrid."

Astrid didn't pry further, but in their idle chatter they discussed all sorts of things, and she tried to pick out a common theme. They talked about trying to get everyone from their group together again at some point. They talked about how Fishlegs was moving to Jasper to work at the wildlife conservation in the park, primarily in botany. They meandered through conversation until Astrid realised that they were on the edge of town and were taking the road into the foothills – particularly, _up_ the foothills.

She side-eyed her boyfriend, but he kept his eyes on the road, fingers tapping the wheel.

They finally pulled to a stop at the top of the hill – giving them a stunning view of the town as it settled in for the evening. The sun was just starting to touch the mountains to the west, spraying the sky with gorgeous array of purples, pinks, and oranges. Hiccup unceremoniously leaned over to open Astrid's door for her. She lifted her arms, laughing as he struggled, but he finally made it, popping it open and pushing it with his fingertips.

Astrid took it from there, opening it fully and sliding out. She swore she only stopped to look at the sunset for five seconds, but Hiccup already had dug out a big blanket and a basket from the trunk, and motioned her over. Together they spread the zigzag patterned blanket on the grass, and they sat, his right shoulder touching her left, as the sun went down behind the mountains. Behind them, the night sky rolled upwards, bringing the evening stars.

"I, uh, brought some food." Hiccup opened up the basket, pulling out wrapped sandwiches and two bottles of Coke.

Astrid took a bottle. "Ah, yes, Coke. So romantic."

"Hey, I have to drive afterwards, it would be no fair if you got a bottle of wine all to yourself."

"I suppose," Astrid smiled at him, clinking their bottles together. "Cheers."

They sipped at their drinks until night had completely drawn her light speckled cover over the valley, and they lay on their backs and gazed at the stars, fingers twined together.

"There's Polaris." Astrid pointed. She always caught that one first, mostly because she had difficulty finding constellations. That's why she had Hiccup. She just pointed out the brightest, sparkliest ones she could find in the sky.

"There's Sagittarius."

"And the Big Dipper." She pointed it out, but then retracted her arm. "But then again, everyone knows that one." She scowled, tilting her head off to the side to see if she could recognise any stars coming over the mountains. She found one. "That one's pretty too."

"How 'bout this one?"

Astrid twisted to see where he was pointing, but with a further squint she saw something right at the tip of his fingers. Oh dear Thor. Her mouth suddenly went dry. "I… uh… really pretty."

He brought it down, holding it to his chest, looking back and forth between Astrid and the ring nervously. "Ast-Astrid." His throat had gone dry from nerves but when he looked into Astrid's wonderstruck eyes it gave him the courage to continue. "Astrid Hofferson. You're the best thing that happened to me and the most important person in my life." A single happy tear rolled down Astrid's cheek, she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Would you do me the honour of staying by my side for the rest of our lives?"

Astrid laughed into her hand, more tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Yes. _Yes_." She laughed again, leaning forward and kissing him.

Hiccup smiled into the kiss, breaking just long enough to slide the ring onto her finger. It took him a couple tries before it completely slid on, and Astrid hungrily pulled him back into the kiss.

"Am I really the most important person in your life?" She broke again. "I thought that was Toothless."

He laughed, shoulders shaking. "Yes you are." He cupped her cheek, stroking lightly with his thumb. "But the cat's part of the package deal."

Astrid's laugh turned into a hum as she pressed her forehead to his. "Wouldn't _dare_ separate you two. Hmm?" She punched his bicep lightly. "Good thing I love you."


End file.
